Tears
by Absimilis
Summary: This is from Draco's pov, i tried writing it like JR Rowling does. It takes place after the great war, the main charectors are in their 20's. Just read please.
1. Letter from Her

            Draco Malfoy, the once bad boy of Hogwarts, looked out at the 100's of acres of land he had inherited from his father. He was a lonely 20 year old; he was the only one living there anymore. The house-elves were of poor company, not that his parents were better when they had lived there. Now they were gone, his father dead by his own hands and his mother's insanity caused by Lucius death.

            Draco could not blame his mother's condition on anyone. He had little choice but to kill his father during the war. His secret of being a spy was uncovered, months before the end, and his father was sent to kill him off. It was either live or die fighting, so Draco killed his father. His mother was torn to pieces at the news that Draco delivered himself, knowing that his mother really did love his father, not his choices.

            Draco felt proud of his choices, even though it killed off his family in more ways than one; he knew he made the right choice. He made a few friends in the process, the famous Harry Potter, a few of the Weasley's (Ron is still having trouble to adjusting to Draco's change), and mostly Hermione Granger. The girl who caused this change in Draco in their fifth year, the one who he admired and adored. He had done all of this for her. He hoped to win her love, slowly if anything, but she showed no signs of liking him as anything more than a friend.

            A spot of white caught his eye in the evening sky; he didn't even need to ponder this site. He quickly pulled out an owl treat for his friend's owl. She landed on the banister of his back porch and held out her leg which contained two letters. He untied them after setting the owl treats in the bowl on the table. She flew over to eat as he read the first letter:  
  


            Draco,

Sorry I haven't been over in a while, me and Ginny are still adjusting to being parents.  Lilly said "Da Da" the other day, it was so cute. I did cry over it too.  I think Ginny is jealous about this whole "Da Da" thing, thinks that Lilly likes me better or something.

I don't know if Ron told you (I doubt he did), he proposed to Lavender last night. I can't tell you exactly what happened, I haven't heard from him since before he left. They might still be celebrating.

            Draco shuddered at the thought of what Ron and Lavender might be doing as he read this letter.

Fred Weasley still hasn't been found. As you know The Daily Prophet has been putting up ads about his disappearance. Funny no one knows why he disappeared, but with his type of money anyone could just up and leave to an island mansion for a while without telling anyone.

As for Hermione, I'm sorry man, but Ginny still refuses to say anything about her. If she made me her secret keeper you know I would tell you…maybe that's why she didn't make me it…oh well. Don't stress so much over it man.

Harry

            Draco remembered, very clearly, the day Hermione had ran out of his and everyone else's life, all because of him. 

            Wizards all over the world were celebrating the final fall of Voldemort, but none like the one being held at Hogwarts. The whole front line, the most involved wizards were there celebrating like no other, and even more so when Harry proposed to Ginny. Dumbledore, McGonagall, and even Snape were in extremely high spirits.

            Draco had managed to pull Hermione outside to talk. He thought it would be a good time to tell her his feelings. He was nervous and having doubts, he couldn't even think of where to begin.

            "You know, I have dreamt of this day since I first read Dark Wizards of the 20th Century. No more fear of tomorrow. It feels so weird to be completely free, don't it, Draco?" Hermione spoke leaning against a tree.

            "It does feel weird. You know, if you were to tell me in our first year, I would be celebrating Voldemort's fall, I would have laughed without any explanation, and then owled my father tell him of the obscurity of the thought." He chuckled lightly to himself

            "How bout celebrating with a 'mudblood'" Draco stared at Hermione in shock

            "Never refer to yourself as that, you are not a mudblood, you are a full fledge witch and don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise." 

            "Hmmm, the great pureblood, Draco Malfoy, no longer likes the prejudice terms. Call the Daily Prophet. I can see the headlines now. "Mudblood Hater Gone Soft: A Draco Malfoy Story"

            Almost an hour slipped by as they talked about random stuff. It was the best feeling in the world to Draco. He couldn't imagine spending his life any other way than seeing Hermione happy, especially if he was the one who made her happy. He prayed silently that he would be the one to always make her happy.

            "What do you want to do now Hermione?" The question seemed innocent enough, even though it had deeper meaning to Draco.

            "Well, I hope to find the guy I will marry. Of course he has to be sweet and kind, someone who will want me to be happy whether I want to be Minister of Magic or a waitress at a bar, as long as it makes me happy. He will always want children; the number isn't important because they are made with love. Oh yeah, and he has to like Crookshank…"

            "I like Crookshank," Draco interrupted. This was it, he was about to jump off the cliff and find out what was at the bottom, his insides churned with nervousness.

            "What is that suppose to mean?" She looked at Draco with a knowing gaze. 

            "I love you Hermione, I really do. And all I want is for you to be happy…"

            Before he could finish, Hermione had turned and sprinted across Hogwarts grounds. Shocked by her sudden disappearance, he did not chase after her. She was at the gates by the time he realized what had happened. She would have done apparated away by the time he started running. 

            A silent tear streamed down his face as he felt what was at the bottom of the cliff. Rocks, really sharp rocks. And the rocks are still sharp a year later; no word had come from her, and he was beginning to feel that he had lost her for good.

            He slowly rolled Harry's letter up, and turned to enter his house when Hedwig hooted importantly; it took only a moment for Draco to realize the matter, and picked up the second letter. He fingered it inquisitively, no one besides Harry owled him anymore, they all felt too much pity for his broken heart to say anything to him.

            He unrolled it slowly, the writing upon the parchment looked familiar, very small neat handwriting. His heart leapt to his throat, joy over filled his whole body as he began to read.

            Draco,

It has been a long year, hasn't it? I hope you are doing well, when Ginny told me how terribly I broke you heart that night, I felt horrible. But I really had no choice. You became like a brother to me, after all, only Dumbledore and I knew you were not a true Death Eater. I felt proud for you to confide in me, I had no clue that you had actually fallen in love with me, you really scared me.

            Draco's heart slowly fell downward, as the joy diminished. He continued to read:  
  


As you know I have been in hiding, but I have news for you and everyone that I cannot say in a letter. Please come to Lily's first birthday party on December 18th, Ginny already knows that I will be there, and now you do. But only you two know, so please keep it that way, don't tell anyone else Draco.

                                                                                                            Hermione A. Granger

            It was too formal and heart breaking, but the hope still shown brightly that she had realized that she might love him, too. Draco rolled the letter up gently and tucked it into his pocket, and walked into the house, patting Hedwig politely on the head, letting her know he had no letters for her to send that day. At that moment, December 18th seemed much further ahead than it had only minutes ago. It would be a long week.


	2. Star Studded Jewelry

I forgot to put a disclaimer at the top of chapter one, but I guess you guys are smart enough to realize I own only the plot line.

^_^  ^_^  ^_^  ^_^  ^_^  ^_^  ^_^  ^_^  ^_^  ^_^ 

            The week had dragged by dangerously slow, not even work made things go any quicker. Papers where piled on his desk from numerous people asking about different laws. One was even from Percy Weasley (the Minister of Magic), which caused Draco to laugh. It was something about tighter control over the memory charms because of a prank George pulled on him using one.

            He managed to make a quick stop in Diagon Alley to pick up Lily a present (a small dragon toy that breathed fire that tickled). He enjoyed the toy a little too much, sitting outside Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor playing with it for a good half hour after finishing his ice cream sundae. That's when he saw a small store across the street called Little Trinkets. It had stunning pieces of jewelry on display in the window.

            He walked in the shop; it took only minutes to find a stunning star necklace. There were at least 15 stars connecting in the front at the tips creating a zigzag design.

            "May I help you sir?" Draco looked up at a middle age witch in black dress robes.  She reminded him of a younger McGonagall.

            "AH!" she said before he could answer, "I see your looking at one of our more, valuable pieces. A spectacular identity...exquisite diamond necklace is an impressive 7 carat total weight. Hundreds of brilliant round-cut diamonds are set to perfection on the dazzling, 14K white gold star clusters. Shimmering star clusters form a radiant line of glamour on the 16-inch necklace."

            Draco blinked, wandering how long an inch was, but then realized that 14 karat white gold and diamonds on Hermione would make her look like the Queen she was in his heart.

            "Actually, Ma'am, I'm quite interested in it indeed. How much?" a smile grew wide on her refined face.

            "700 galleons and 44 sickles." Draco drew out his check book and quill and quickly wrote a check.

            "Could you wrap it up for me?" he asked handed her the check.

            He called on his head house-elf Tibby as soon as he entered the door. The small hour-elf appeared instantly with long floppy ears and a small pointed nose. She wore a Childs night gown and a frilly napkin tied around her head. Her vibrant blue eyes look up adoringly at Draco.

            "Yes Master?" she squeaked.

            "Please let the others know that I would like a small meal for dinner, preferably green beans with red gravy and mashed potatoes. And I would like you to wrap Lily's present. Then meet me in the 1st floor study, I have some things I wish to get off my chest."

            It was nearly a half hour before Tibby had arrived; Draco was off by the fire admiring a photo book he had made during his last few years at Hogwarts. Most where done secretly or bullied off of the late Collin Creevey, who died a month after the war from a curse Nott placed on him. All the pictures had Hermione in them, the earlier ones he had taken were of her back and she had no clue.

            He smiled tenderly before closing the book. He rounded on Tibby, and looked at her for a moment before he spoke, offering her a seat in one of the read arm chairs. He sat down across from her, staring aimlessly into the bristling flames before speaking.

            "Tibby, I'm nervous…"

            "What ever for master? You is not having another meeting with stupid old Minister Wheezy? Is you?" Draco laughs at Tibby's reference to Percy Weasley, relieved to have something to laugh about.

            "No Tibby, actually, Hermione is supposed to show up at Lilly's birthday party."

            She mouths an "oh" before asking why he should be nervous about it.

            He sets into the story he had told the old head elf before she had died. He forgot to tell Tibby on the account of depression, but noticed how it felt good to relive the story out loud. The next day seemed much closer now than it had only an hour ago, and Draco seemed happier, he couldn't wait.


	3. His Angel

Disclaimer: Yeah, I'm not JK Rowling or the WB, don't sue, I'm not worth it cause you'll get nothing. Oh and I only own the plot ^__^

            The week had flown by, the cold winter snow had finally settled amongst the bare trees and the fresh green that was scattered across the Malfoy grounds. It was a type of magic no wizard could accomplish. Nature was like that though, everything she did was a pure, beautiful magic.

            But nature's beauty failed in comparison to one of her creations: Hermione Granger. Nothing in the world could ever compare to her.

            The thought only reminded Draco of what was to come tonight, and that caused his stomach to tie up in knots. She was due to come to the Potter's tonight, as was he.

            Draco turned his head from the window to the mirror and examined himself.  The black turtle neck sweater seemed too wrinkly, and the grey slacks didn't go with his shoes. His hair seemed to be too long for this outfit. 

            "Maybe I should cut my hair…" he thought aloud to himself, "and put on the black slacks instead of these grotesque grey ones."

            He reached down and picked up the already discarded black slacks that he had sewed Hermione's initials into not too long ago. He smiled happily at the prospect of what could happen tonight as he pulled the pants on in place of the other pair.

            "Well, this is as good as it…" 

            "Draco!" Harry cut him off mid-sentence, startling him to turn around in shock.

            Harry's head floated amongst the flames, strands of black hair nestled in front of his trademark glasses that refused to get rid of. A look of worry painted across his pale, scared face.

            "Potter! Don't sneak up on a guy, it's rude." Draco walked over to the dresser and picked up the dragon pendant Hermione had gotten him for his 19th birthday.

            "Sorry, but do you have any idea what time it is?" 

            "Four fifteen," Draco said looking down at his watch for the 6th time in the past hour "STILL?!"

            "Try 5:30, Malfoy, your late!"

            Draco looked at Harry for a moment before running out of the room.  The dark green carpet accented the old pine walls of the manor, where pictures of his ancestors sat poised, chattering monotonously with each other. One called out to him, he couldn't tell which one, nor did he care. They all sounded alike, and all of them had the same steely grey eyes he had inherited from his father.

            Lily's present sat, wrapped in a tine scarlet and gold wrapped box. The dragon scratched at the sides, wanting out, he merely tapped it with his finger, telling it to shut up. 

            Draco apparated to the Potter Manor, and stood before the great white double doors, they seemed to be teasing him in a way that no one ever could. They alone who knew who was beyond them. They knew if Hermione was in there, and they refused to tell Draco.

            The wind nipped at his face, bruising his skin red, and the cold was becoming too much for him, so he rang the bell timidly. The noise was blaring from inside, he could hear it quite well. It didn't seem like they had heard the bell. After tapping his foot for a minute, he rang the bell again, multiple times.

            "Hold on!" he heard someone yell from beyond the door.

            Within seconds Ginny opened the door. She had managed to fill out a bit, even though she resembled her mom in many ways, she still had her own looks. A soft subtle face that contained knowledge beyond her years, with long flaming hair that had been straightened to perfection and pulled into a loose bun on top of her head, she was a beauty.

            "DRACO! ABOUT DAMN TIME!" Ginny squealed, engulfing him in a friendly hug.

            "Hey Gin," Draco smiled returning the hug, "has…she came yet?"

            "No, she told me to call for her once everyone has arrived. Come in boy, don't be scured." she mimicked from a muggle television show she had watched.

            Draco followed Ginny in; everyone was there. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were talking with Bill, who had finally cut his hair, and his wife Fleur, (AN: OK, what do you expect me to do, make myself his wife…HA!) George and Charlie were off in the corner talking secretively, Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape were sitting very close on the couch, laughing about something or other. Lavender and Ron were still telling people about their engagement, now they were telling Dean Thomas. The Patil twins where up singing on the stage with Seamus Finnigin. 

            Draco scanned the many familiar faces, looking for Harry, but he was no where to be seen. He placed his present with the rest on the table and told Ginny he was going to see Lily in the other room. 

            The room was just off of the family room where the party was held. It was small and dimly lit by just a few candles here and there. A silencing charm was place so Lily would not be disturbed from her slumber. He noticed two shadowy figures in the corner, many whispers where being shared over there. All he could see was a silver shimmer from a long flowing main of white hair. Draco knew him to be Dumbledore at once, and the other must have been Harry.

            "Potter, there you are" he proclaimed quietly. 

            Harry turned around, putting on finger up to his lips before pointing a lanky arm toward the crib. He quickly motioned for Draco to join them.

            "Why are you guys in here?" Draco asked quietly, looking at Dumbledore and Harry.

            "Well, as you know, young Malfoy, Ms. Granger is supposed to make an appearance here tonight. But what most are not aware of is that Mr. Weasley is to come out of hiding this night also." Dumbledore had explained it in a way that made Draco's stomach churn, though he had no idea why.

            "I just don't get why Fred chose tonight. There is no way he could have known about Lily at all; he disappeared before she was born!" Harry spoke more to himself than the other two.

            Draco thought for a few moments, maybe he had been in touch with George the whole time, seemed to be the only possibility. He voiced this to his companions.

            "Most observant of you Draco," Dumbledore complimented, "That does seem very likely, after all they are twins, and best friends."

            Light flooded the room, all three men turned toward the light. Ginny stood in the doorway and motioned to them that it was time. The three men followed Ginny from the room, leaving a sleeping Lily in her crib.

            "Harry, aren't you or Ginny suppose to get Lily?" Draco asked, in one of his classic blonde moments

            "No, Ginny just called for Hermione," he whispered stepping through the crowd to talk to Ron. 

            Dumbledore, too, went his own way; he seemed pretty set on checking up on Professor McGonagall and Snape. Why he would do that, Draco didn't even want to know. 

            But that was the least of Draco's worries; in fact, everything was right now. His stomach churned nervously, he felt like he would be sick any moment. Sweat began to appear all over his pale body as he shuffled his feet around in anticipation.

            The ringing of the doorbell echoed through the room and everyone's attention turned to the door. The time seemed to slow down as Ginny approached the door. Soft murmurs could be heard through out the entire room, though none could be heard by Draco's ears. His pale grey eyes where glued to the door, his breathing had stopped as he watched his red-haired friend open the tall double doors.

            For he saw Hermione's arms go around her friend, her skin looked the same soft and silky cream it had a year ago, with small spots of freckles placed so perfectly about them. 

            He watched her step into the room, like an angel with one of her arms still hidden by the door. He wanted to run up to her and embrace her in a hug that he held back for so long. That's till he saw she was holding someone's hand as she walked in.

(UP! That's the end…who's hand is it? Is it Fred? Or is it some character created from my own imagination? Guess you have to wait to find out!)


End file.
